Avengers - The funny side
by You'veBeenLoki'dAgain
Summary: They thought that life in the helicarrier was boring...But then Clint Barton and Loki come along with plenty of pranks to play on the Avengers! and suddenly life doesn't seem quite so dull anymore...And chaos commences! No slash - Just for fun!
1. Prologue - Pink

**Hey - This is a new one that I thought up of, I know I haven't updated any of my other ones but I don't get reviews for them so I thought, Hey, why not start another one! **

**This one is more of a comedy fic - apparently comedy fics is what people read nowadays so hey, here it is! **

**Avengers...The funny side.**

**Prologue - **

**~0~0~0~0~**

Clint Barton walks the long corridors of SHIELDS helicarrier, with only one objective in mind, find Loki, and find him quick.

Meanwhile, Loki sat in silence in the canteen, taking his time munching his way through strawberry flavoured poptarts, he smiles ever so slightly, realising why Thor has an addiction to the small sweet delights. He closes his eyes, enjoying the taste of strawberries, but is soon interrupted when an overly excited Hawkeye hurriedly sits on the chair opposite, nearly falling over the other side in the process of doing so.

Loki rolls his eyes, still not fond of the agent or any of the Avengers. Even after 8 months of being in their so called 'Team'.

"What is it that you require mortal being?" Loki grunts, finally tearing his gaze from the pop tart, and into the assassins wide, childlike eyes.

Clint could hardly control his excitement as he bores his eyes into those of Loki's.

"I've...I've had an idea" he stammers. Loki sat not interested in this mortal's ideas.

Loki sighs, resting his hand on his cheek, and frowning ever so slightly. "Go on, tell me" He grunts, already bored of Clint.

"Well..."

~0~0~0~0~

Steve Rogers strolled happily down the hallways of the helicarrier. His face curved into a small smile, happy with that days earlier mission, but not happy about the fact that he had another one later that day, he frowns slightly, with the knowledge that his next upcoming mission is in Germany, the one place he can't seem to get away from, no matter how hard he tries.

But he's stopped in his tracks by a hard pat to the back by no other than Tony Stark.

"How's it goin' Spangles?" He snickers, a grin plastered on his face. Steve frowned, and merely nodded at the geniuses annoying comment.

"Aww don't be annoyed sparkles, just trying to have some fun here, lighten up" Tony cracks, a grin still on his face.

Rogers rolled his eyes and continues on down the corridor, followed by Tony, and now Natasha, who joined in the walk not long ago.

~0~0~0~0~

Loki laughed out loud as he saw the sight before him, and Clint could barely control his amusement at the sight before him. It WAS pretty funny, one of the best ideas he had thought up of.

Clint finished up the job and dragged a still laughing Loki out of the room, and away from the oncoming Avengers. "Showtime" Loki smirks as he notices the other Avengers - Minus Banner - Walk towards SHIELDS armoury and uniform room.

The assassin and the god could barely hold in their laughter as their colleagues walk into the room. Loki trying to laugh but unable to as Clint's hand is clamped over his mouth, rendering him unable to make any noise.

A sudden scream erupted from the room inside, and Clint finally lost it, banging the wall in laughter as he clutched his sides, which hurt from laughing so much.

"WHY THE FUCK IS MY SUIT PINK? AND SPARKLY?" A shout from Steve roared, And the pair hear Stark laugh, "It suits you Cap! Brings out the blue in your eyes!" He chuckled, spluttering with laughter.

But Tony's fun ran out as he revealed his treasured Iron Man suit, and his jaw dropped, as he saw the bright pink BARBIE design imprinted and etched onto it, a giant image of Barbie and Ken on the front.

"I am going to find the dick who did this and rip them limb from limb" Tony growled, shaking with anger, meanwhile, The captain splutters with laughter.

"Nice suit Stark! Did you design it yourself?" He laughs, clutching his sides. Tony just sends him a dark glare.

Meanwhile, Natasha Romanoff stands, her face painted a new shade of crimson out of laughing so much, she walked across the room, and brought out her suit, which is when her laughing suddenly stopped, her face suddenly turning red from _anger. _

She stared, mouth hung open at the newly designed suit. With the pink sparkles, and the giant _green _circles all over, with long purple draping sleeves, and blue tassels hanging loosely from them.

"I am going to tear apart whoever did this" She growled, her face scrunched up in a frown.

Clint and Loki walked in from behind, grinning and smirking at each other as they did so.

"And you should see what we've done to Fury's coat!" Clint splutters in a midst of laughter.

It was then that a loud scream echoed throughout the helicarrier. Which evidently came from Nick Fury.

"WHY IS MY MOTHAFUCKING COAT PINK? WHHHHYYYYY!"

~0~0~0~0~

**Thought that this is a good place to leave it, sorry for any spelling mistakes, I typed this quickly on a friends laptop - so haven't had time to go through it at all - I've never written a comedy fic before, so please bear with me! And please leave a review, I really want to know what people think of it! **

**Thanks**

**-Caitlin **


	2. Chapter One - The many faces of Loki

**Avengers – The funny side **

**Chapter One – The many faces of Loki –**

**So, another chapter so soon – You lucky people :P **

**Just want to say a huge Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me that people review, the most reviews I have for a story on here is a grand number of…12. So I would love to beat that for this story! XD Pllleeeease? Am already halfway to beating it – So a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ Favourited/ Followed this story! **

**Anyway – On with the story! **

**~0~0~0~0~ **

It was two weeks after Clint and Loki's attack on the Avengers poor uniforms, and life was slowly returning to normal after the events that took place a fortnight before. In the two weeks Tony and Natasha had threatened Loki at gunpoint, to turn their suits back to the right colours, so Loki, against his will, did so.

Today was Loki's turn to pick a prank. And he and Clint had spent ages discussing them.

"you know what we should do Loki?" Clint exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down in his seat out of excitement.

"What?" Loki grunts, a hand rested firmly on his cheek, the other drawing patterns on the table.

"We should….Play Justin Bieber's songs on repeat throughout the helicarrier!" Barton yells, his hands balled in fists thrown in the air.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Clint, if we did that then we'd have to suffer those dreadful tunes as well!" He moans.

Clint ponders this thought for a while, before scrunching his face up in disgust, "No, we'll think of something else" he mutters.

"Oohh!" He exclaimed not long later, "We could use your magic to make Fury think he's a ballerina!" Clint practically screamed.

Loki rolled his eyes again, "Wait, can you do that?" Clint asked, an eyebrow rose. Loki sighed, and reluctantly nodded, "Perhaps another time, I've got a better idea"

~0~0~0~0~

Tony sits in the science lab, twiddling his fingers at his desk, he lets out a sigh, and Bruce looked up at him, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Bored" The genius muttered.

"Pardon?"  
"Bored!" He repeated louder, spinning of his seat and pacing the room.

"_Would Mr Stark kindly come to the main room?" _The speakers blared.

"Finally!" Tony exclaimed, storming out of the room, he strolled down the corridor, and into the main room…..

Loki was sat in the middle of the room, his head tilted to the side, and grinning, Tony raised an eyebrow, then looked over….To where another Loki was pouring a cup of tea…And handing it to another Loki.

Tony's eyes widen, and sees another Loki dancing to Gangnam style in the corner, and a whole set of Loki's filming them doing the Harlem shake in another corner, which was being filmed by….Another Loki.

Stark turns his attention to the window, where a small group of Loki's are spray painting cartoons of all the avengers on the window….._Rude _cartoons of all the avengers, Tony scowled at the one of him….With Nick Fury, in a shower…

He looks to the side, where a group of Loki's are practicing ballet, in ballet outfits, prancing around the room on their tiptoes, pretending to be butterflies. This made Tony nearly choke on his coffee because he was laughing so much.

But his laughter stopped when he saw at least 20 clones of Clint Barton stroll into the main room, all in funny outfits, some dressed as fairy-tale princesses, some as ballet dancers, some as girls, and even a few as _strippers. _

Bruce Banner walked into the main room behind him, wondering what all the fuss is about, and bursted out laughing at the sight. He pulled out his phone and texted all the other Avengers to come and see. And pretty soon, everyone was in the main room, in a fit of laughter, even Fury cracked a rather large smile at the sight.

"WHO THE HELL DREW THAT MOTHAFUCKING PICTURE OF ME AND MOTHAFUCKING STARK ON THE MOTHAFUCKING WINDOW!?" Nick yelled at the top of his voice.

All the Loki's and Clint's on the room stop, and turn to look at the Avengers, they all raised a hand, and shouted, "We did!"

Nick's face turned a new shade of red. As he shook uncontrollably with anger. "LOKI!"

~0~0~0~0~

It was a lot later that night when a slightly tipsy Stark retired to bed.

He stumbled slightly into his room, and practically fell onto his bed, pulling himself under the covers, he sat up and switched the TV on. And enjoyed watching the first half of Top gear. But frowned when the TV switched itself over to an episode of 'My little pony'

"What the fuck is this shit?" He mutters, he goes to reach over for the remote, but find that he is paralyzed in place and could not move at all.

"Aww crap" He moans, knowing full well who is responsible for this crime. _Loki and Clint. _

He sighed, before turning his attention to the tiny cartoon ponies prancing around on the screen.

~0~0~0~0~

"GO RAINBOW DASH GO! YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" Tony yelled, his eyes wide with tension.

"TINY MIDGUARDIAN MOVING PICTURE HORSE NAMED PINKIE PIE, YOU CAN WIN THIS RACE!" The voice of Thor boomed across the room, as he sat cross legged beside Tony, watching the screen intently to find out who won the pony race.

Meanwhile, Loki and Clint watched the camera footage of the prank, uncontrollably laughing at the genius and the Norse god, who had _chosen _to go in there and watch my little pony, and seemed fascinated by the small ponies.

Loki spluttered with laughter at his childlike brother, who was memorized by Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. And Clint chocked on his popcorn at Thor's comment, and Loki spat out his coffee from beside him.

Nick Fury then strode into the room where Tony and Thor were and Loki's and Clint's faces turn from laughter to sheer shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MOTHAFUCKING IDIOTS DOING IN HERE?" Nick yells, his face was red with anger.

Thor grinned, "We are betting on what pretty pony will win the race! Fury of Nick!" Thor protested.

"I put my money on Rainbow Dash" Tony butted in.

"Thor, how many times do I have to tell you, my _name _is Nick Fury! Not mothafucking Fury of Nick!" Fury exclaimed. "And what are you two doing _betting _on a mothafucking cartoon!" He yelled.

Thor grinned, "I have put £20 on the pony named Pinkie Pie! He will win!" He gasps as Pinkie Pie shoots head of Rainbow Dash on the screen, and roars with victory as she crosses the finish line. Throwing his hammer in the air and catching it in one hand, "VICTORY IS MINE! IN YOUR FACE MAN OF IRON! AND I TOLD YOU HE WOULD WIN FURY OF NICK!" Thor roared, grinning like a loon,

"_Nick mothafucking Fury_" Nick breathed, furious at the god. Tony sulked in the corner, not happy about the fact that he lost the bet.

Tony reluctantly hands over a £50 note to Thor, who snatches it from him, kisses it, and shoves it in his pocket.

Stark grinned, "Hey guys, gather close, I have an idea" He whispers, and even Nick comes close to listen in.

~0~0~0~0~

Clint and Loki laughed uncontrollably at the commotion that happened in Tony's room, but got annoyed when Stark started whispering to the others. Clint looked at Loki, who in return merely shrugged at the assassin, who frowned.

Then, all of a sudden, the camera footage changed to an episode of Barbie, playing on repeat, _for 10 hours. _

Loki and Clint glanced at each other with panicked faces. And ran to the door, which was locked.

"LET US OUT!" Clint yelled, banging on the door.

"STUPID MORTALS! LET ME OUT OF THIS TORTUROUS HELL, IT'S WORSE THAN JOTUNHIEMM IN HERE!" Loki roared, his body pressed up against the door.

Starks voice cackled through the speakers above. "Loki'd!"

~0~0~0~0~

**Two pranks in one chapter – No wait….THREE in one chapter, now, I need ideas from all of you for possible future pranks, I will pick the most popular ideas and the ideas I like best! Please at least leave an idea and let me know what you think of this story as well – It would make my day to get lots of reviews for this! If I could get 50 reviews (For the entire story when it's finished) I will post a spin-off one shot afterwards XD Of all the outtakes, and the extra funny moments :P **

**And there is quite a bit of swearing in this story – Which is why I rated it a 'T' – Especially cause Fury swears in every sentence he says XD **

**Thanks **

**-Caitlin**


	3. Chapter Two - A sticky situation

**Avengers – The funny side**

**Chapter Two – A sticky situation – **

**Just want to say another thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ Faved/ Followed this story! From now on updates for this will be every Sunday and Wednesday, so that they are frequent. :P **

**I'm aiming this story to be around 40 chapters long, so there will be frequent updates, but I do really need ideas for pranks! :D Please leave any ideas in a review!  
**

**~0~0~0~0~**

It was 5 days after Clint and Loki's last prank on the Avengers, and they still had nightmares about the 10 non-stop hours of _Barbie_. The Avengers were assembled in the canteen around on long table, and Clint and Loki were sat opposite each other, smirking at each other as they passed messily scrawled notes. Clint grinned as he received a note from Loki, '_You're turn to pick the prank' _It read, Clint smirked, knowing exactly what to do next, he scribbled down his note and passed it back to Loki.

Loki unfolds his note, '_Ok, we're going to need…Duct tape, butterflies, plastic balls, sellotape, hair dye, glue, and feathers.' _Loki smiled, and ran from the dinner table to prepare the items needed. Leaving a grinning Clint behind.

Tony noticed Clint's grin and frowned, "No Legolas, please, no more pranks, ok, Nick's coat was funny, and my little pony made me smirk, but seriously, not funny anymore" Stark moaned.

Clint just grinned at this and ran from the table, Tony looked down, to see cat biscuits floating in his soup. "CLINT!" He yelled, his shout echoing throughout the helicarrier.

~0~0~0~0~

It was 11 at night, and all of the Avengers – Minus Clint and Loki – Had gone to bed, meanwhile, Clint and Loki crept down the corridors, their prank items in hand. They were both dressed in black, with black jeans and polo neck jumpers, with black beanie hats to match, and Clint even had black fingerless gloves and black sunglasses to complete the look.

Loki had to stop from laughing out loud as he carefully duct taped Tony Stark to his bed as he slept, and luckily he didn't wake up in the process. Clint was in the same room, setting up the glue. And grinning manically as he did so.

It took a grand 5 hours to prepare the pairs biggest prank yet, and by the end of all the preparation Clint and Loki were half asleep. They went to their separate rooms feeling a large sense of achievement.

~0~0~0~0~

'_I'm gonna take you down - yeah, down, down, down, So don't you fool around, I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger!' _

Tony stark groaned as ACDC's _Shoot to thrill _came blaring through his poor alarm clock. He squints his eyes open, the light blinding him for a few seconds until everything came into focus.

"Ok…This is looking good…No sign of pranks from Clint and Loki so far" He muttered under his breath.

But then he felt that he couldn't move, "Hang on…." He whispered, he freezes, and slowly brings his eyes down to look, and he soon realised….That he was _duct taped _into his own bed. He frowns, and wriggles slightly, trying and failing to break free from the tape. "Goddamn it! I'm going to kill them, I'm actually going to kill them this time!" he yells.

He looks over to where Loki stands in the corner of the room. "Loki!" Stark yelled, "Let me out, now" He growled. He wriggles again, feeling the tape begin to come loose. "Loki!" He yells.

Loki just stood in the corner practically crying with laughter as he watched the genius be defeated by _duct tape. _

After an excruciating _30 minutes _Stark finally broke free of the duct tape trap. "I'm gonna kill you Laufeyson" Tony growled, his face in a new shade of red, and his breathing heavy.

Stark's mouth then hangs open as Loki walks _through the wall _out of his room, "Oh no you don't!" Tony roars, sprinting out of his room, but he is stopped in his tracks when he hurriedly opens his bedroom door. He looks up, to the GIANT bucket of glue, which was falling down towards him.

"Oh _shit" _He moans, before all the glue pours over him, drowning him head to toe in sticky glue. And the bucket falls on top of his head, blocking his sight. Stark growls, and throws the bucket from his head. He glares daggers at Loki, who stands at the end of the corridor, smiling sweetly at the genius, waving at him and sticking his tongue out.

"I'm gonna get you Laufeyson!" Tony yells, and he runs towards the god.

"NOW!" Loki yells, Tony freezes, and seethes with anger as a giant flurry of _feathers _drop from a compartment in the ceiling. Falling and immediately sticking to the superhero. Stark stood there, his hands clenched in fists, and glaring at the god, who smirks, lifts up his phone, and snaps a few pictures of Tony, who is now covered head to toe in pink and white feathers.

Loki giggled, "Nice look Tony!" He laughed.

"I'm gonna tear you apart" Stark breathed,

"But it SUITS you!" Loki teased, and darts around the corner, out of sight.

~0~0~0~0~

Bruce Banner slowly awakened, and he yawned, and silently prays that there are no more pranks from Clint and Loki. He goes to switch off his blaring beeping alarm clock, but found that he couldn't, seeing as he was duct taped into his bed. He silently growls, rolling his eyes as he tries to wriggle from the duct tape.

After a long and tedious 40 minutes, in which time the Hulk decided to take over the escape from the duct tape, but even he found it hard.

"PUNY TAPE…HULK BEAT!" He roared, but with no success, as the tape seemed to stay where it was. "HULK DESTROY TAPE!" Hulk yelled as he tore the tape from the bed, finally managing to rip it to shreds.

Bruce, who was now back to his normal self, sighed, shoving the tape to one side. He flipped his legs over the side of his bed and shoved his feet into his slippers, he wiped his eyes with his hands, attempting to wake up.

He stood up, but realised that his slippers were stuck to the floor, "That's it, I'm gonna kill them" He mumbles as he realises his _entire _room is covered with double sided sellotape. He noticed that Clint and Loki hadn't left an inch that didn't have the sticky tape on. He frowns, finally managing to lift his foot of the ground with a lot of effort.

After an entire _hour. _He managed to make his way to the _wardrobe_, he opened the doors, and realised there was sticky tape on the handles, "Oh crap" He mutters, and winces as he yanks his hands off of the tape.

After another half an hour, he's finally dressed, and ready to go, he slowly turns, and then noticed the epic journey all the way to the door, he sighs, before beginning his hour long journey….

~0~0~0~0~

Natasha Romanoff blinked awake, her eyes slowly adjusted to the light that poured into the room, she sat up, wiping her eyes with her hands in an attempt to wake up. She yawned, and finally opened her eyes, her jaw drops open, because around her room, was a vast sea of sticky notes covering her entire room, all with the words 'Loki'd' written on them in a bright green marker pen.

"What the…." She muttered, memorised by the yellow sticky notes, she stood up, looking around her room.

Suddenly, the ceiling opens up, and Natasha makes the mistake of looking up…To see machines coming down, and suddenly ejecting and blowing out _bubbles…._Well, more like a shower of foam.

Natasha frowns at first, but then breaks out into a rather large grin as she dives into the sea of foamy bubbles, grinning the entire time. She shrieks as the coldness of the foam hits her but laughs as she noticed that she was covered in the never ending bubbles. "Best. Prank .Ever!" She yelled.

~0~0~0~0~

Steve rogers did not usually sleep in, but that day it was 11 in the morning and he had missed his daily 6am training session, and his usual 8am workout. His eyes blinked open, and adjusted to the harsh light that had spread in through the windows.

He slowly sat up, running one hand through his hair as he yawned. He opened his eyes fully and looked around him. And stared, because his _entire _room had been turned into a GIANT bool pool!

Steve's eyes squint in confusement, but understood when "LOKI'D!" –Which had obviously shouted by Loki – Came blaring through the overhead speakers.

Steve Rogers grinned, and dived head first into the ball pool that was his bedroom. And swam to his wardrobe, grinning the entire way.

~0~0~0~0~

Agent Coulson woke up, at half eleven, he usually got up earlier, but seeing as it was a weekend, he decided to sleep in. Too bad, seeing as when he woke up he was dressed in a _strippers _outfit.

His eyes widen and he flushes a new shade of red, seeing as the strippers outfit was in the colours of Captain Americas shield and outfit.

But little did he know that Loki and Clint were meanwhile filming him in the strippers outfit.

Loki and Clint laugh in the security room, and Loki casts his magic on Coulson so that he dances.

Coulson frowns as he feels his arms and legs betray him as he dances uncontrollably, _on a pole. _"I'm gonna get you guys for this!" He yells, "Please don't tell me they're videoing this" Coulson muttered under his breath, as he uncontrollably works his way down the pole, spinning around on it.

~0~0~0~0~

Nick Fury blinks….His one eye open….And has to immediately shut it again due to the GIANT swarm of _butterflies _that have seemed to have invaded his room, Fury scowls, and manages to stand up in the midst of all the butterflies.

"WHY IS THERE MOTHAFUCKING BUTTERFLIES IN MY MOTHAFUCKING ROOM?!" he yells, pacing his bedroom, he storms to his door, and flings it open.

He speed walked forwards, but ran straight into….Cling film, which had been placed in the doorway. "WHEN I CATCH YOU MOTHAFUCKERS YOUR'RE GONNA BE MOTHAFUCKING SORRY TO MESS WITH MOTHAFUCKING NICK MOTHAFUCKING FURY!" Fury yelled. His fist in the air.

He stormed through the cling film…Only to see Coulson prancing down the hallway…In a captain America themed _strippers outfit. _

"Good morning sir!" Chirped Coulson.

"Coulson….Don't even explain. These mothafuckers are gonna pay!" Nick yells.

And then Justin Biebers 'Baby' played on full volume throughout the entire helicarrier….

"LOKI!"

~0~0~0~0~

**Thought that this was a good place to end this chapter – Now I'm not overly happy with this chapter but it had to be posted today so have just stuck with it in hope that it's funny. I hope it is! **

**Again – Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed! And I need ideas for pranks, I have an idea for the next chapter (Which will come on Wednesday) But I haven't actually got any more ideas so any ideas would be greatly appreciated!  
Thank you and remember to review!  
-Caitlin :P **


	4. Chapter Three - Body Swap

**Avengers – The funny side**

**Chapter Three- Body swap - **

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ Faved/ Followed this story! And thank you to Melting Angels for this idea! **

**Updates will be every Sunday and Wednesday!  
And one more time – Please review! Reviews mean so much to me- Thank you! **

**Sorry this chapter's a tad late, my mums treating me bad again -_-**

~0~0~0~0~

Loki Laufeyson sighed; his fingers traced patterns on the desk that he sat at. It was a few days since his and Loki's giant prank on all of the Avengers – With the exception of Thor, who was in Asgard at the time, much to Loki's displeasure – And now Loki was bored, his mind planning future pranks.

His eyes suddenly widened, and he pulled out his old spell book from when he was younger. Clint Barton walked up and peered over the gods shoulder. "What's that?" The assassin enquired, pointing at the book.

Loki grinned, and blew the dust off of the front of the old worn book. "This, my friend…Is our key to our next prank" Loki smirked, opening the book to a particular page.

"Now only if I can remember how to pronounce it….."

~0~0~0~0~

Nick Fury opened his…..Eye. And waited as it adjusted to the harsh light that seeped in through the window.

But then….He opened his _other _eye. "What the…?!" He mutters, but it comes out in an obviously girls voice. He slammed his mouth shut quickly, and stared at the ceiling for a while, wondering how he could possibly _see _out of both eyes, Fury turned to the side and stood up, and he raised his arms in the air in a large stretch.

He walked into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes as he did so. He bent down over the sink and washed his face in the water. He turned off the tap, looked up….And _screamed. _

Because looking straight back at him….Was none other than _Natasha Romanoff…_He was in her body!

"LOKI!" He yells, not happy about the fact that he (Natasha) was wearing bright pink _rabbit _slippers and pink _panda _pyjamas.

~0~0~0~0~

Tony Stark opened his eyes, stretched and jumped out of bed, "What the fuck….." He muttered, as he noticed the Captain America shield hung on the wall. He looked down, to see nothing but muscles, "Why hello there…." Stark mumbles, grinning, and winking as well.

He walked over to the mirror, and his jaw dropped open as he realised that he was _trapped _in Steve Rogers's body. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" He muttered, knowing that Cap must be stuck in _his _body.

"No _way _is he getting my devilish good looks!" Stark chants, frowning as he stormed out of Caps room.

He stormed into his room, where Steve (In Tony's body) stood in front of the mirror.

Tony grins, "Now I see why all the women like me! _Hello handsome!" _Stark teased, winking at poor Steve, who blushed brightly, and turned a brand new shade of red.

Tony (In Steve's body) Grins, "Take that suit off, and what are you?" Tony grinned, impersonating Cap, in a stern voice. He cackled with laughter afterwards, having to lean against the wall.

Steve (In Tony's body) Frowned, "not funny Stark" He muttered, walking out of the room and down the hall.

Tony (In Steve's body) slowly began to grin, "Hey cap! I've got an idea!" He yelled, running after him.

~0~0~0~0~

**(Just want to say thank you to TricksterOfPanem for this idea!) **

Loki grinned at the CCTV footage, pleased that his and Clint's prank went according to plan.

He grabbed Clint's arm and dragged him out of the room, grinning and laughing at their most recent prank.

Clint grinned, walking into the main room first, but he immediately slipped over and went flying across the room, a layer of ice beneath him, he yelled, noticing what lay ahead.

He closed his eyes as he plummeted into a sea of fish guts which must've come from the canteen. He spluttered, spitting some of the gloop which had fallen into his mouth out, and back into the disgusting mixture. He brought himself up to the surface, gagging and coughing from the stench of fish that surrounded him.

"I'm gonna kill you guys" He muttered, before stepping out of the tub of fish guts. Shaking the liquid off of him as he did so.

Meanwhile, Loki stood in the doorway, uncontrollably laughing at the assassin. Tony (In Steve's body) Turned and smirked at the god, "We haven't forgotten about you princess" Tony chuckled, which earned a harsh glare from the Norse god.

By this point both Fury and Natasha (Who were trapped in each other's bodies) had joined their colleagues in the main room, and even Fury cracked a smile at the fish covered assassin.

Loki frowned, but suddenly felt himself be lifted up by…What seemed like mechanical hands.

"Yes…I installed and modified Jarvis!" Tony almost yelled, his hands in fists and thrown in the air with triumph.

"Jarvis, the fish" Tony smirked. Loki's eyes grew wide, remembering that he hated fish. "I'll do anything, please…Not the fish!" Loki pleaded, Tony smirked.

After Tony's request was fulfilled – This was to return all avengers to their own bodies – Stark grinned, and dropped Loki in the fish guts anyway. Loki frowned, furious at his colleagues for doing such a thing to a _god_.

"Jarvis, take him out of there" Stark muttered.

"Now for the feathers!" He yelled as he slammed his hand down on a button, which enabled a large tub of bright _pink _sparkly feathers to arrive in the room.

Everyone, minus Loki, grinned, even Clint was uncontrollably laughing at the sheer _sight _of Loki's face.

Loki yelled at the Avengers as he was plunged into the sea of feathers. And Tony was lucky enough to snap a few pictures of the angry god, who scowled as he reappeared from the tub, _covered _head to toe in pink sparkly feathers, which stuck easily to the gloop that was the fish guts.

Tony grinned and held up his camera, "_Smile!" _

~0~0~0~0~

**So there it is, again, I'm not overly happy with this chapter but it is Wednesday and I promised chapters every Wednesday and Sunday so here it is! :P **

**Again, thanks to all for all the reviews! I'm glad that you are finding this story funny! **

**I will get round to using everyone's ideas but if anyone has any more ideas then feel free to leave them in a review! **

**Thanks**

**-Caitlin**


	5. Chapter Four - Loki's Revenge

**Avengers – The funny side**

**Chapter four – Loki's revenge**

**Just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed! This story has now had more reviews than I've ever had for anything I've written so thank you! And thank you for all the ideas for pranks – I will use all ideas! :D **

**And I am SO sorry that this is so late! :S I have been very busy with school, seeing as I have 21 exams coming up -_- So updates may be a little late! Soorrrryyyyyyyyy!  
**

**PetiteElefant: ahahahaha – nearly spat my drink out reading your review because it was so funny! Ehehhe Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like it! **

**MyDarkeGuardianAngel: Yes, Nick does swear a lot, I made it that way so he swears in every single sentence he says, it's just the way I write it! Sorry if you don't like it! I'll try and make him swear a little less, but it's just the way I write, thanks for reviewing tho! **

**Arsene: Thanks! And Yes, I put in a quote from Sherlock in that scene, I just thought it'd work well in that bit, I don't often use quotes though :P**

~0~0~0~0~

Loki frowned, banging his hands on the wooden table in anger, "Damn those mortals!" he yelled. Clint just looked down to the floor in shame, "How dare they prank me! A _god!" _Loki ranted, Clint rolled his eyes.

Loki paced the room, "I have to enforce my revenge!" He yelled, hands flailing in the air. Clint grinned, "Loki, I may have an idea….."

~0~0~0~0~

Tony Stark grinned, the memory of Loki being smothered in Fish guts and pink feathers replaying in his mind, he smirked as he pulled out the photo on his phone, and sent the picture to the printer, to print _1000 _copies of it. "Phase 2 of Operation Loki complete" Stark chuckled, He walked into the lab. And noticed the room was darkened.

"Hello?" He exclaimed, _no response. _

"Uhh Bruce?" He called, he turned to walk out but the door shut behind him, locking him in the room. "_Oh crap" _Tony muttered, knowing full well that it was Loki's doing.

The lights in the room flash on, revealing all of his colleagues. His _poor _colleagues all tied up to chairs in a long line.

The first person he laid eyes on was his science partner Bruce, who sat tied to a chair, painted green, in a hulk themed ballet outfit. He looked pleadingly up to Tony, silently begging him to set him free from the chair. Stark grinned, trying not to laugh at the poor scientist. Who sat, tied to the chair.

He averted his eyes to the next chair, where Steve Rogers sat…...In a Disney princess costume, which resembled _sleeping beauty's _dress, tiara and all, this time Tony couldn't help but burst out laughing at the poor captain, who flushed bright red with embarrassment. Tony stared at the poor captain, who struggled against the restraints in the chair, Stark's eyes widened, noticing the brightly coloured make up that Steve was wearing, which included fake sparkly pink eyelashes, pink eyeliner, and a bright red lipstick. Steve frowned, glaring at Tony who just kept on laughing.

Stark smirked, and turned his attention to Thor, who was _chained up _to the _wall. _Wearing nothing but his _my little pony _boxers, which actually wasn't Loki's doing. Thor frowned, and flushed pink, ashamed of his little secret. Tony just grinned and snapped a photo on his phone, spluttering with laughter at the poor god.

Suddenly, several clones of Loki appeared around the room, one of them stood by Natasha, who stood wearing a Tinkerbelle outfit, wand and all.

Tony froze for a split second, then burst out laughing again, tears ran down his cheeks as he wiped them away.

"Your turn" Loki purred, grinning. Tony turned around and a chair was placed just before him.

Loki smiled, "Please…..Do take a seat" He grinned, and almost burst out laughing as he cast his magic on Tony to make him sit.

Stark frowned, not liking being forced to sit down, he frowned at Loki as he walked over and _tied _Tony to the chair. "Now for the real fun to begin" Loki whispered.

"_Real fun?" _Tony squeaked, and his jaw dropped open at the sight before him, his cheeks flushing bright red.

Nick Fury walked into the room, quite obviously not out of choice, because he was wearing a _neon yellow flashing stripper's outfit. _

"I'm gonna mothafucking rip your throat out Loki!" Nick yelled, he frowned with his….Eye at Loki, who merely smirked in response. "Loki no!...No Loki please…Anything but this…No….Please!" Tony pleaded, his eyebrows raised high, as Nick started walking towards him, _swinging his hips_ side to side, and strutting in the black high heels. Loki just grabbed a tub of popcorn and leaned against a wall.

Nick approached the now wriggling Stark, a look of sheer….._Fury_ on Nick's face as he reluctantly sat on Tony's lap…"Nick…..What the FUCK are you doing?!" Stark yelled, Nick just frowned, "its Loki making me do this, I can't control myself" Nick replied, "Sorry Tony" He added, Tony just shrugged.

And then he screamed as Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD, began to give him a _lap dance. _

~0~0~0~0~

As the dance finished, Tony looked around at his colleagues, who were in normal clothes again, and taking pictures and videos of the event. Tony just flushed slightly pink, while Nick continued onto chasing Loki down the hallways. "I'M GONNA MOTHAFUCKING RIP YOUR MOTHAFUCKING THROAT OUT LOKI!"

**Sorry it's not a very long chapter! And it's not as funny as the others! But the next one will be longer….And hopefully much funnier….**

**-Caitlin XD **


	6. Chapter Five - Operation prank Loki

**Avengers – The funny side**

**Chapter 5 – **

**Operation prank Loki -**

**I am SO sorry it's been so long! I have had like, a gazillion exams recently and haven't had time to be writing at all -_- **

**Anyway – I return with another chapter of Avengers – The funny side, I hope I still have some readers still reading after the long wait! :D  
**

**I want to say a HUGE thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed! I'm glad you all like the story so far! I now have around 50 reviews for this story – and I am amazed – As it is the most reviews that I have EVER got for a story of mine, so thank you all and keep it up! Would love to get 100 reviews XD Would make my YEAR :P **

**I cannot reply to every single review because there are so many of them! But:**

**KittyEspeon: Ehehehhee – Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story so far. Also, thank you for your epic prank idea! I couldn't use it in this chapter because I had already nearly finished writing it. But It will be used in the next chapter! So thank yooouuuu!**

**PetiteElefant: I think you reviewed quite a while ago, but thank you so much for reviewing! Your review made me laugh with the giant made up word! :D Glad you like the story! **

**~0~0~0~0~**

"And THAT is how we are going to take down Thanos!" Director Fury bellowed to the meeting committee, who sat around the circular table, bored out of their minds. Tony almost fell asleep as his face was buried in his hand which rested heavily on his cheek. Even Thor was looking drowsy as the director's long speech continued long into the sunny afternoon.

Tony looked up, and grinned suddenly, pulling out his phone and logging into Facebook.

Tony smirked as he typed furiously onto his phones small keypad. Sending a message to all other members of the Avengers – Minus Loki – Tony smashed '**Send' **and smiled as he heard everyone's phones bleep from around the room, Fury just rolled his eyes, well, _eye. _

**Hey guys. So, any ideas for our upcoming 'Operation prank Loki'? I think he may be planning pranks for us, he's being strangely quiet recently. **

Tony almost cackled with joy as he got a reply back almost instantly.

From Natasha

**How about we cover his bedroom in Disney princess posters? And Justin Bieber posters? **

Tony chocked on his drink, making coffee decorate the rounded table.

And then he received another reply

From Bruce

**Hmmm, good idea, But, how about we tape his bedroom furniture upside down to the ceiling?  
**

This time Tony really did cackle with laughter at Bruce's message.

And then Thor replied

**AND COVER THE FLOOR WITH THOSE TARTS OF POP!  
**

Tony grinned, and sent a reply to the God.

**Good idea Thor. But I keep telling you, you don't need to send every message in capitals!**

_Thor:_

**CAPITALS? WHAT ARE THOSE?! **

_Tony:_

**Never mind, never mind. **

Tony grinned, and sent out another message to the entire group.

**So, the plan is, cover his walls in Disney princess and Justin Bieber posters, tape his furniture upside down to the ceiling, and then smother his floor in sticky pop tarts. And my idea, which is to then let out a sea of FOAM into his room, filling the ENTIRE room up. **

Tony smirked, as the rest of the group giggled and spluttered with joy. Unbeknown to Loki that he will walk into a _very _sticky situation later on that day.

~0~0~0~0~

After the meeting the giggling group shuffled into Loki's rather spacious room, which looked ready to be _destroyed. _

Tony grinned, posters clenched under one arm, and duct tape in the other.

"Let's do this" He cackled, an evil laugh filling the room.

The team got to work. With Natasha sticking the Disney princess and Justin Bieber posters on the wall next to each other, she grimaced at the disgusting sight (**AN: to any Justin Bieber or Disney princess fans out there- I'm not even sorry XD) **

Meanwhile, Tony, Clint, Bruce and Steve were in the process of taping _all _of Loki's furniture and possessions to the ceiling in the exact position that they were in. Whilst Thor was in the kitchen, which then looked like a pop tart _factory _because of the sheer amount of the sweet snacks that filled it, poor Jarvis worked on overload toasting them all as Thor bellowed at the AI to speed up.

~0~0~0~0~

The six of them looked around the room, well, standing at the doorway, seeing as they couldn't even get _into _his room due to the amount of _pop tarts _that inhabit the floor, the _entire _floor was smothered with the tasty treats, all thanks to Thor.

Stark let out an evil cackle, this gained a rather strange look from the others. He shrugged, turned on his heel, and walked off, not wanting to be anywhere near the room when Loki got back.

~0~0~0~0~

Loki yawned; he had not long returned from a mission and was incredibly tired and worn out from the days exhausting events. He dragged himself down the hallway, on the way to his bedroom; he shoved earphones in his ears as he pulled his phone out to change the song.

He walked into his room without looking away from his phone, taking his shoes off before he went in.

But hard metal flooring is not what he found beneath his feet. Instead it was pop tarts that were squelching into his feet. He scrunched his face in disgust, and slowly raised one foot, feeling the jam inside the tarts stick to the bottom of his feet and stay there, with all the frosting and sprinkles.

"_Yuck" _Loki muttered, disgusted by the fact that pop tarts covered his floor. He growled, knowing that the pop tarts were all Thor's doing.

He then decided to look up, only to see that his walls were no longer coloured green. No. Because it had be _covered _with a variation of Justin Bieber posters and Disney Princess posters. Loki's scowl became bigger, his hands now clenched into fists, and he was shaking ever so slightly at the several posters across the walls.

And that's when he noticed that he had no furniture whatsoever in his room, one eyebrow raised as he scanned the room for his missing items. Until he came across a sticky note on the wall. He read it.

'_**Look up' **_

Loki frowned, and slowly, tilted his head upwards, only to find _all _his furniture stuck to the _ceiling. _Along with all his possessions. Which were stuck to the furniture, even his sceptre was glued to his desk, in the exact position of where it had previously been.

Loki growled, his hands clenched so hard that blood was arising from his now sweaty palms.

He had had _enough. _Enough of all these pranks, Tony and the others had gotten worse recently, only last week Loki had walked into the kitchen to find that his precious sceptre had been spray painted a sparkly _pink. _And it was yesterday that Tony had replaced his shampoo with bright _purple _hair dye. Luckily he used his magic to remove it fairly quickly, but Tony had somehow managed to still get a few photos of the angry god.

Loki turned around, again feeling the squelch of the warm pop tarts beneath his feet. He grimaced, before walking slowly forwards, ready to show Tony and the others that _no one _pranks Loki.

But the door slammed shut on its own accord, locking the god in his own room.

A compartment opened from behind him, and he heard the recognizable whir of a _foam machine. _

"Well shit" Loki muttered, just before a sea of pink foam erupted into his room, filling it within minutes.

Loki swam through the sea of foam, which now reached the ceiling, he held his breath so as to not breath any in.

But then an easily recognizable voice came through the speakers in his room.

'_How are you liking your newly decorated room Loki?' _Tony's voice came flooding in.

But Loki could not speak, as there was too much foam in the room.

So all that came out was a muffled, '_Mhhhhmhhhmmhhmmmmhhhmmmmhmhmmhmhm' _

All he heard was a round of cackling from the speakers, from all the other avengers.

And then…..

'_What have you mothafucking idiots done to Loki's mothafucking room?!' _

Loki paused his swimming for a second…..And smiled.

~0~0~0~0~

**Again, apologies for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter! The next chapter most certainly will not take as long to come! **

**Sorry for this horrendous chapter, my writing skills have seriously deteriorated. **

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! **

**-Caitlin :D**


End file.
